Vanilla Twilight
by HamTheWolf
Summary: This is a song fic  ChibitaliaXHRE and Gertalia  Vanilla Twilight by Owl City  From Italy's perspective  Fail summary is fail. Rated T only because I'm paranoid...


_The stars lean down to kiss you  
>And I lie awake and miss you<br>Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere…_

Little Chibitalia was lying in the grass, staring at the stars. He missed Holy Rome, and wanted nothing more than to see him again.

"Why did you have to go" the young Italian murmured out loud.

"Why..?"

That was the question; why..?

_'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly  
>But I'll miss your arms around me<br>I'd send a postcard to you, dear  
>'Cause I wish you were here…<em>

Chibitalia rolled onto his side and closed his eyes. He dozed off for a moment, and felt Holy Rome's arms wrapped around him. As soon as he opened his eyes, however, the feeling was gone; it had never made the young boy feel so alone.

_I'll watch the night turn light-blue  
>But it's not the same without you<br>Because it takes two to whisper quietly…_

The young boy sat up and looked at the sky. 'Is he watching the same sky as me?' The Italian couldn't help but wonder. 'Is he _a_ _part_ of that sky..?' He shook his head violently to clear his head of such thoughts. 'He can't be dead! He promised me he would come back…' He then remembered a night like this, when him and Holy Rome watched the stars together.

"Italia" the other male had muttered, fiddling with his blond hair.

Chibitalia looked over.

"Si?" The blond looked flustered for some reason.

"N-nothing" he stuttered. Then he worked up some courage.

"I'm really glad… That I'm spending this time with you…"

Suddenly, Holy Rome's voice had gotten softer, and then he faded away all together, leaving Chibitalia alone again, in silence.

_The silence isn't so bad  
>'Til I look at my hands and feel sad<br>'Cause the spaces between my fingers  
>Are right where yours fit perfectly…<em>

Chibitalia looked down at his hands, and remembered all the times that they had touched Holy Rome's hands. The Italian's eyes started tearing up in remembrance. All of the times Holy Rome had just been trying to get closer and only gaining Chibitalia's screams of fear in return…

_I'll find repose in new ways  
>Though I haven't slept in two days<br>'Cause cold nostalgia  
>Chills me to the bone…<em>

Chibitalia rubbed his eyes. He hadn't gotten much sleep since his big brother France had told him the news…

"Italia" the older man had muttered, for once sounding monotone.

The young Italian tilted his head.

"What is it, Brother France?" Said Frenchman sighed softly.

"It's about Holy Rome…"

Chibitalia's eyes instantly brightened at the mention of him. His curl started bouncing up and down happily.

"What about him?" Once again, the older male sighed.

"He… He did not make it out of the war…"

The Italian froze, his curl drooping.

"Wh-what do you mean..?" He stuttered as he spoke.

France looked down, studying his shoes.

"He's gone, Italy…"

Tears instantly filled said little nations eyes. So many emotions flowed through him at once. Sadness, pain, anger…

"You're lying" he shouted.

"I wish I was" France murmured.

"No; you're lying! Holy Rome would never lie to me! He said he would come back! I promised him sweets for when he got back!"

Tears flowed down Chibitalia's cheeks, but he paid them no mind. He was outraged. How _dare_ France make up such _lies?_!

_But drenched in vanilla twilight  
>I'll sit on the front porch all night<br>Waist-deep in thought because  
>When I think of you I don't feel so alone<em>

_I don't feel so alone, I don't feel so alone…_

The young boy looked up at the soft, comforting sky and smiled slightly.

"He's alive" he murmured to himself.

"He'll find me; I just know it!"

It made the young Italian feel better, thinking of his love, and how they would meet again someday.

_As many times as I blink  
>I'll think of you tonight<br>I'll think of you tonight…_

Chibitalia blinked and smiled happily. He vowed that he would make it his goal to find Holy Rome! He reached up to the brightest star, for luck.

"Do not fail me, Great Star!"

_When violet eyes get brighter  
>And heavy wings grow lighter<br>I'll taste the sky and feel alive again…_

Suddenly, the young Italian's hand grew bigger and his clothes changed from a pure white cloth, to a blue uniform. Italy had snapped out of his childhood day dream. It was dawn now, and the Italian felt alive!

"Viva~!" he shouted out loud, happily.

He put his hand down and felt the grass beneath him. He looked down, and noticed a four leaf clover right in front of his hand. He picked it, and held it up to look at it. 'Please' he thought silently. 'Help me find Holy Rome…'

_And I'll forget the world that I knew  
>But I swear I won't forget you<br>Oh, if my voice could reach  
>Back through the past<br>I'd whisper in your ear…_

"Oi, Italia" he heard a voice say.

Italy's breath got caught in his throat. _Holy Rome..?_ He looked over and sure enough, there he was. His blond hair, his blue eyes, his black outfit… He was holding out a hand to help him up. Italy stared for a moment, astonished. Suddenly, Holy Rome grew older and his hands grew larger. _That's not Holy Rome…_ Italy thought. The vision fully faded, and Holy Rome was no more; in his place, however, stood a tall blond haired German male with blue eyes. The Italian couldn't have been more surprised. Germany looked away for a moment, before looking back, and giving Italy an awkward smile. Italy couldn't help but gape at how much he and Holy Rome looked alike. Then he smiled, and took Germany's hand. The stronger male helped him up with ease.

"Come on, Italien" Germany said.

Italy couldn't help but grin and nod. They started walking side by side. Slowly, they got closer to one another. As their hands intertwined, he couldn't help but sigh happily. _Great Sta_r he thought, looking up at the quickly lightening sky. _Thank you for helping me find Holy Rome…_

Italy let out a loud and proud "Viva~!" to express his undying happiness, catching Germany off guard.

"What the hell was that" he shouted, only causing Italy to giggle happily.

_Oh darling, I wish you were here…_

((Well that sucked XD I hope it didn't suck too much! ChibitaliaXHRE and Gertalia is best pairing~! Obviously I believe that Germany is Holy Rome~! deal with it~! Heheh I'm such a dork XD))


End file.
